The Detective's Daughter
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Aimee-Leigh Taylor is Mac's daughter. She's always been happy but when she finds her best friend dead, it sends her down a dark path. Mac and the team have to try and bring back the bubbly girl that they all know and love. Does Aimee want to be saved? Mac won't give up until he has his daughter back. Will it be too late?


**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Aimee-Leigh Taylor, my own characters and my storylines. Everything else belongs to CBS.**

 **Information - This is my second attempt at a CSI:NY Fanfic. In this, Aimee-Leigh is Mac and Claire's daughter. She's fourteen. Haylee is close with Ellie Danville and some of the kids in her school. Stella is Aimee's Godmother and Aimee is extremely close with her. She's also close with Jo, Lindsey, Flack, Danny, Hawkes, Adam and Sid.**

 **I'll be including Flashbacks in this from when Aimee was a baby etc.**

 **Aimee-Leigh would be played by Kendall Jenner.**

 **This is set after Season 9.**

 **X-X-X**

Mac Taylor stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom. Aimee-Leigh McKenna Taylor was fourteen years old. Mac was extremely over protective of his only child.

Aimee had been three when her Mom had died in 9/11. It had been hard for Mac having to explain to his three year old daughter that her Mommy wasn't coming home.

"Dad?"

Aimee had woken up. "Morning," Mac said. He walked into Aimee's bedroom and opened her curtains. "Come on. I'll drop you off at school on the way to the lab."

X-X-X

Aimee arrived at school and met with her best friends Ellie, Kendall and Marissa. "Hey."

"Hiya," Aimee mumbled. She was still feeling unwell. She had been off school for a few days due to having stomach flu. She had been alone as her dad had to work. "How's life?"

Marissa shrugged. "Can't complain. School has been boring without you though. You still look unwell," she commented.

 **X-X-X**

Mac was sitting in his office. There hadn't been a case just yet so he was thinking about his daughter. The day she had been born had changed his life so much. He knew that she was getting older but to him, she would always be his little girl. "Mac, is Aimee any better?"

Mac looked up to see Jo standing by his desk. "She seems to be. Doctor said it would take her a full week. She's gone back to school today," Mac told his friend.

"Ellie says its been quiet at school without her."

Mac laughed. "Aimee is never quiet, Jo. You know that."

X-X-X

Aimee and Kendall went to their Math class. Aimee's stomach was aching but she wouldn't say nothing as she didn't want to sit in the apartment alone. Sometimes, she hated being alone. "Leigh, you okay?" Kendall asked. Sometimes, Aimee's friends called her Leigh. They thought it was a better nickname than 'Aims'

"I'm fine Rissa. Stomach hurts abit," Aimee said. She was lying. Her stomach was aching so much. "Come on. Mr Dupree will go mad if we're late," Aimee mumbled.

Kendall groanedbut she went to her class.

X-X-X

During class, Aimee was trying to put the pain to the back of her mind. There was only four more hours left at school then she could go home and sleep. "Aimee-Leigh Taylor. Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry Miss. I-I have a headache," Aimee said. She wasn't lying. It was her stomach that was aching more than anything. "Could I go to the nurse?"

X-X-X

Aimee walked to the nurse. She hadn't gotten that far away when she saw a pool of blood on the floor. She looked up to see a dead body. Marissa's dead body. Immediately, she screamed. Teachers rushed out and saw the same as Aimee. "Call 9-1-1!"

Aimee was in shock so she didn't register being taken away to the Principal's office. "Aimee, we've called your father. He's coming with his CSI team."

All Aimee could do was nod. She hadn't spoken since she had found Marissa's body.

X-X-X

Mac, and Jo arrived at the school. Flack was there waiting for them. "Marissa Lincoln. Fourteen years old. Body found twenty minutes ago."

"Who found the body?"

"Mac, it was Aimee who found the body."

Mac looked up. "Where is she?" He asked. He knew how this would affect his daughter. She hadn't ever seen a dead body before.

"Pricipal's office."

X-X-X

Aimee stared ahead. She was still in shock. "Aimee?"

Aimee looked up to see her dad. She didn't react to him being there. She just blinked. Mac came over and sat next to her. "Aimee, what happened?"

"I-I asked to go to the nurse. I had a headache. I was walking there and then I saw the blood. I looked and saw Rissa's body. S-She's dead and I didn't get to say goodbye," Aimee sobbed.

Mac held his daughter close. He knew this would damage her and he didn't know how she would cope with it. "I'll take you to the lab."

X-X-X

Aimee was sitting in the lab. She was still in shock and she hadn't cried yet. Aimee got her phone and she was going to call the one person that could calm her down - Stella.

 **Stella - Bonasera?**

Aimee - S-Stella? Its Aimee. Are you okay to talk?

 **Stella - Aimee, I can't talk right now honey. Can you call back in an hour?**

Aimee - O-Okay. Sorry for bothering you.

 **Stella - Aimee wa-**

Aimee hung up and cried. She felt like no one wanted her. Stella didn't call her as often as she used to. Her dad was always busy and her Mom was dead. She had no one.

The door to Mac's office opened and Jo came in. "You alright hon?" Jo asked.

"I see one of my best friend is dead and you ask if I'm okay? Of course I'm not okay. Rissa was my best friend," Aimee sobbed.

Jo held her close and let her cry. She knew how hard it was for Aimee. "Look at me," Jo said. When she had Aimee's attention, she continued. "I know it's going to be hard right now because she was your best friend but it will get better. I'm always gonna be here for you honey."

Aimee continued to cry into Jo. She didn't think the tears would ever stop.

X-X-X

Mac saw his daughter crying and he felt his heart breaking. Aimee and Marissa had been friends since they were in Kindergarten together.

Jo came out the office. "How's she holding up?" Mac asked. He could tell that Aimee was lying down but also that she was crying.

"I think its finally kicked in that she found her best friend dead. Its going to take her a time to mentally deal with that. As long as she knows she has you then she will do just fine," Jo said.

Mac nodded. He knew then that he needed to do everything possible to help his little girl get through this.

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - Here's chapter One.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Hope you liked**

 **Xo**


End file.
